Biohazard RE:2 Original Soundtrack
Biohazard RE:2 Original Soundtrack (バイオハザード RE:2 オリジナル・サウンドトラック, ou Resident Evil 2 Original Soundtrack) est sorti le 25 février 2019. Cet album contient les thèmes de Resident Evil 2, ainsi que ses extensions. À l'instar du précédent épisode, le thème principal du jeu est composé par des artistes occidentaux liés au producteur Koyo Sonae. La majorité de la composition revient à un régulier de la franchise, Shusaku Uchiyama, où il arrangea aussi la quasi-majorité des thèmes crées par Masami Ueda, créateur musical de l'épisode d'origine. Secondant Uchiyama, on trouve Zhenlan Kang et Tadayoshi Makino, compositeurs de la franchise Monster Hunter, ainsi que le responsable musical de cet opus, Kentaro Nakashima. Les compositeurs Yuichi Tsuchiya, Shotaro Nakayama, Taisuke Fujisawa, Mana Ogura et Masahiro Ohki composèrent chacun un morceau: l'un composa pour le jeu principal, les autres les thèmes des divers modes de survie. Pistes #'Saudade' #:Composition et arrangement: Cody Matthew Johnson et Shim #:Paroles: Jeff Rona, Cody Matthew Johnson et Shim #:Chant: Shim #:Thème principal. Joué pendant la fin des scénarios bis. #'The Beginning' #:Composition et arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama #:Thème de l'écran-titre. #'What's Going On?' #:Composition et arrangement: Zhenlan Kang #:Joué pendant le prologue, à la supérette (Claire). #'The Beginning of Fear' #:Composition et arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama #:Joué pendant le prologue, à la supérette (Leon). #'Leon and Claire Meet' #:Composition et arrangement: Tadayoshi Makino #:Joué quand Leon et Claire se rencontrent. #'Memento' #:Thème original: Masami Ueda #:Composition et arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama #:Joué pendant l'introduction. #'Accident' #:Composition et arrangement: Tadayoshi Makino #:Joué pendant la scène où Leon et Claire se séparent. #'Raccoon City' #:Thème original: Masami Ueda #:Composition et arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama #:Thème des rues de Raccoon City, avant l'entrée au R.P.D. #'R.P.D. Hall' #:Thème original: Masami Ueda #:Composition et arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama #:Thème du hall principal du R.P.D. #'Fear Again' #:Composition et arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama #:Joué dans les couloirs du R.P.D. (RDC). #'Save Room' #:Thème original: Masami Ueda #:Composition et arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama #:Thème d'une salle de sauvegarde. #'Den' #:Composition et arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama #:Joué dans les couloirs de R.P.D. (1er étage). #'Strange Realm' #:Composition et arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama #:Joué dans les couloirs du R.P.D. (2ème étage). #'Raid' #:Composition et arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama #:Joué lors des rencontres avec les Lickers. #'Parting with Marvin' #:Composition et arrangement: Zhenlan Kang #:Joué quand Marvin quitte Leon et Claire. #'Secret Hope' #:Composition et arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama #:Joué dans le passage secret du R.P.D. #'Absurd Advent' #:Thème original: Masami Ueda #:Composition et arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama #:Thème de combat contre G (1ème forme). #'The Jail' #:Composition et arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama #:Joué dans les cellules du R.P.D. #'Police Station Basement' #:Composition et arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama #:Joué dans les sous-sols du R.P.D. #'Cerberus' #:Composition et arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama #:Joué lors des rencontres avec les Cerberus. #'As One Desires' #:Composition et arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama #:Joué dans les couloirs du R.P.D. (2ème visite). #'Black Impact' #:Composition et arrangement: Zhenlan Kang #:Thème de chasse du Tyran. #'Escape' #:Composition et arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama #:Joué lors de la chasse de l'alligator géant. #'Conflagration' #:Composition et arrangement: Zhenlan Kang #:Joué quand Ada est enfermée dans l'incinérateur. #'Conflagration II' #:Composition et arrangement: Zhenlan Kang #:Joué quand Ada sort de l'incinérateur. #'Find A Way Out' #:Composition et arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama #:Joué dans dans l'orphelinat. #'Hide & Seek' #:Composition et arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama #:Joué quand Sherry se cache d'Irons. #'What They Became' #:Composition et arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama #:Joué dans les égouts de Raccoon City. #'The Straight and Winding' #:Composition et arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama #:Joué dans les égouts de Raccoon City. #'Scrap Heap' #:Composition et arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama #:Joué lors des rencontres avec les G. #'Panic' #:Composition et arrangement: Zhenlan Kang #:Joué quand G attaque la salle du générateur. #'Reliving the Present' #:Thème original: Masami Ueda #:Composition et arrangement: Tadayoshi Makino #:Thème de combat contre G (2ème forme). #'In the Cable Car' #:Composition et arrangement: Tadayoshi Makino #:Joué pendant la séquence dans le funiculaire. #'Lab of the Damned' #:Composition et arrangement: Zhenlan Kang #:Thème du NEST (Zone nord). #'Center of Desire' #:Composition et arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama #:Thème du NEST (Zone est). #'Ivy' #:Composition et arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama #:Joué lors des rencontre avec les Ivys. #'Under the Plant' #:Composition et arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama #:Thème du NEST (Zone ouest). #'Third Demise' #:Thème original: Masami Ueda #:Composition et arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama #:Thème de combat contre G (3ème forme). #'A Treatment for Sherry' #:Composition et arrangement: Yuichi Tsuchiya #:Joué quand Annette se sacrifie pour Sherry. #'Betrayal and Death' #:Composition et arrangement: Tadayoshi Makino #:Joué quand Ada trahit Leon. #'Regrets' #:Composition et arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama #:Joué quand Leon et Claire quitte le NEST. #'Collapse' #:Composition et arrangement: Kentaro Nakashima #:Thème de détonation du NEST (Leon). #'Last Judgment' #:Composition et arrangement: Kentaro Nakashima #:Thème de combat contre le Tyran S. #'Expansion' #:Composition et arrangement: Zhenlan Kang #:Thème de détonation du NEST (Claire). #'Mournful Pursuit' #:Thème original: Masami Ueda #:Composition et arrangement: Zhenlan Kang #:Thème de combat contre G (4ème forme). #'Ending' #:Composition et arrangement: Tadayoshi Makino #:Joué pendant la séquence de fin des scénarios originaux. #'Fifth Generation' #:Composition et arrangement: Tadayoshi Makino #:Thème de combat contre G (5ème forme). #'Another End' #:Thème original: Masami Ueda #:Composition et arrangement: Tadayoshi Makino #:Joué pendant la destruction de G. #'The Last Moment' #:Composition et arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama #:Thème de fin de partie. #'Credits' #:Thème original: Masami Ueda #:Composition et arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama #:Thème de fin des scénarios originaux. #'Consequence' #:Composition et arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama #:Thème des résultats. #'Save Room (Model Screen)' #:Thème original: Masami Ueda #:Composition et arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama #:Thème du menu principal. #'Looming Dread' #:Composition et arrangement: Kentaro Nakashima #:Thème du mode "Le 4è survivant". #'Tofu on Fire' #:Composition et arrangement: Shotaro Nakayama et Taisuke Fujisawa #:Thème du mode "Le tofu survivant". #'The Rain of Mourning' #:Composition et arrangement: Mana Ogura #:Thème du mode "Le deuil attendra". #'Run, Kathy, Run' #:Composition et arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama #:Thème du mode "La fugitive". #'The March to Survive' #:Composition et arrangement: Masahiro Ohki #:Thème du mode "Soldat oublié". #'Grim Struggle' #:Composition et arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama #:Thème du mode "Sans issue". #'In Search of Lost Time' #:Composition et arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama #:Thème des résultats des modes additionnels. Catégorie:Musique